X-Men Shattered
X-Men Shattered is an American thriller superhero comic book series, being published by Marvel Comics from March 12th, 1997 until March TBDth, 2003. Synopsis Set in an alternate universe, Logan takes ownership of Xavier Institute after Charles' death, now forming a team of young mutants to face several menaces. Characters Main *'Logan' - an old friend of the now deceased Charles Xavier who now becomes the head of the Xavier Institute trying to teach them to be great heroes. *'Rachel Summers/Cyclops/Phoenix' - a teenager who's parents mysteriously disappeared at sea and learns both of her parents were mutants, inheriting both of their abilities. *'Wade Wilson/Deadpool' - a teenage experiment who can't be killed being partially a comedic relief. *'Anna Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue' - TBD *'N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens/Storm' - a young mutant who is also from another country and can control lightning. *'Raven Darkhölme/Mystique' - a shapeshifting mutant who is extremely shy, thinking nobody would love her as she is. Supporting *'Erik Lehnsherr' - Charles' old friend who leads the peaceful mutants are equal march begging for humans to be treated as equals to humans. *'Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy/Beast' - one of Logan's old allies who aids him in TBD. *'Emma Frost' - TBD * Antagonists *'Moira McTaggert' - a governor who believes that mutants should be controlled, creating collars to enslave mutants, turning them into "hounds" that hunt and convert mutants. **'William Stryker' - Moira's general who oversees the hounds' activities. He also hides his own plans against the governor. **'Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat' - one of Moira's hounds who has the ability to phase into solid objects being one of the most trusted hounds. **'Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler' - a hound who is able TBD. **'Cain Marko/Juggernaut' - a muscular mutant who is one of Moira's hounds. **'Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch' - TBD **'Angelica Jones/Firestar' - TBD **'Warren Worthington/Archangel' - TBD *'Madelyne Pryor' - a mysterious and powerful mutant criminal who mysteriously shares the same powers as Rachel. *'Bolivar Trask' - a mad scientist who invented the Sentinels to kill and destroy all mutants. *'En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse' - Born in ancient times, and presumably the world's first mutant, he has a variety of destructive superhuman abilities, including telekinesis, cyberpathy, teleportation, and the ability to augment other mutants' abilities. His power draws Moira's attention as she intends to resurrect him and use him as the ultimate weapon, despite the possibility of endangering both her own kind and mutants all the same. *'David Haller/Legion' - Charles Xavier's own son who is so dangerous and powerful he must be locked up at all costs, as he has over a thousand split personalities with everyone having its own ability. *'Victor Creed/Sabretooth' - a mutant criminal who is a deadly force TBD. * Issues #''/Origins/'' - this issue shows the backstory of the several students in the academy and how they met. #''/First Mission/'' - The students meet their first major threat in the form of Sabertooth. #''/Pryde of the Hounds/'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''/Truth/'' - TBD #''/Dark Phoenix/'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''/Rise of Apocalypse/'' - TBD #''/Age of Apocalypse/'' - TBD #''/Fall of Apocalypse/'' - TBD Spin-offs See Fantastic Four: Reformed. Revival Trivia *The issues were published monthly. * Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:X-Men Category:1997 Category:2003 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas